Midnight's Sun
by ainouta23
Summary: She doesn't want to be involved with any guys. He's the famous rich playboy transferred in school and later discovered the challenging misunderstood girl who interest him a lot. She found him ridiculous. He wants to be closer to the said girl and soon learned her reasons. Will he keep himself from falling? Will she accept him? Both of them had fair share of secrets... after all.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. **

**A new story once again. I can't help not to publish this one! Please review, it'll give me motivation. **

**-Nikki**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**HOW THINGS WERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The city of Konoha was welcomed by a beautiful morning. The sky was blue and birds were flying in the sky. The busy city was composed of many vehicles; traffic in some places, people going to their workplace, vendors, stores and students going to school.

A pinkette named Sakura Haruno was spotted somewhere down the streets walking on the pavements wearing a white long sleeved blouse with green vest on top ,red blazer with the school's symbol on the right chest, simple black plaid skirt, white knee high socks for the day and black simple flat shoes. She had her long hair down covering the sides of her cheeks and wore rectangular rimmed white framed glasses.

She had only two friends in her class. One was a boy named Kiba Inuzuka, a son of a successful vet and a bad boy (half rebellious). Even though she hated bad boys and rebels, she learned to tolerate her said friend and didn't want to involve with other boys. The second one was a girl named Hinata Hyuga. She's an heir to the infamous Hyuga Inc. that ran sports related equipments in Japan. She however got befriended by her senior named Tenten who got accepted by scholarship and working part-time.

She entered the school premises. Her school was named Fire Country: Konoha Private High. It was one of the most outstanding schools in Japan. She goes there via scholarship but she has to pay for the miscellaneous fees except for the enrollment. That meant she needed money too.

Speaking of her parents, her mother, Mebuki Haruno was a military nurse in Suna and his father Kizashi Haruno worked in the navy as a soldier. She's been living alone these past one and a half year at a simple apartment in a neighborhood. Her real home was somewhere far in Suna.

She often got bullied because of her appearance when she was little but let's just say an 'incident' happened that caused her schoolmates to misunderstood her, some feared her, some didn't want to befriend her believing she's a freak of some sorts.

Nonetheless she went inside the school heading to her classroom ignoring everyone along the way. She entered her classroom and slung her brown body bag's strap on the side of her table. She was greeted by her two friends,

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Came a timid voice from the Hyuga heiress who gave her smile to the pinkette.

"Yo! Ohayou…" was from the boy, Kiba who flashed her a grin that showed off his canines. She gave a small smile to the two and greeted back,

"Ohayou…."

They started to exit the classroom since they are an hour earlier. They are heading to the bulletin board whereas the latest of the school were posted against.

They stopped in front and today they're required to join a club: either academic or not. Sakura sighed and turned to her friends. Kiba grinned and said,

"I'll join soccer club! How about you guys?"

"I think I'll go for Art." Was the reply of Hinata who smiled then at Kiba. Sakura felt silent and she felt she'll be alone…again. She'll choose an academic as everyone expected the 'freak' to. She sighed which caught the attention of the 2 persons she was with.

"Nee, what's the problem?" Kiba asked her while patting her head since he's a lot taller than the two girls. She shook her head and answered,

"Science and Technology."

"Geez Sakura, choose a non-acad!" protested Kiba. He's so against her joining another geeky clubs around the school.

"Eh? I like technology."

Hinata just giggled when the two so called best friends started to bicker each other.

"I know. Just pick something new okay!?"

"I don't want to. Idiot. I heard they'll be doing a robot project."

"A robot huh? What's it gonna do?"

"Kick your ass."

"Stop it you two." Hinata's timid voice pleaded them both. They looked at each other one last time before turning their heads away as they headed to their hang out place under a red Japanese Maple tree around the campus.

"We'll buy drinks. What do you want?" Hinata asked nudging Kiba as they both sat down to the said place. Sakura was reading a book out of nowhere about human mind.

"Sprite will do." She answered without looking away from the book. Kiba's left eye twitched but before he could retort Hinata took his right sleeve and practically tried to drag him away.

Sakura gave a small smile under her book as she continued to read for the next 5 minutes. It was until a shadow figure came blocking her source of light. She frowned and looked up to meet a young man who had mesmerizing onyx eyes and midnight blue hair under the sun, thin pinkish lips, well sculpted nose and to put it in all: a handsome young man.

"Do you happen to know where's the principal's office?" his velvety voice broke her thoughts. Even though this handsome young man was indeed handsome, she hated his guts already. She frowned and continued to read her book.

* * *

The said guy raised an elegant eyebrow at the pinkette before him as he waited for an answer. He sighed and turned his heel ready to ask another person but before he could do that his much awaited answer was spoken,

"The only blue room with a sign in the West Wing over there." She pointed her left pointer finger to her right.

The said young man smirked and said, "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. You are?"

Sakura frowned even more but still didn't look up to the said young man. She answered instead,

"Don't you have to go to the principal's?"

Sasuke almost laughed his ass off since it was the first time a girl wasn't charmed by him. Nonetheless he preceded away heading to the said office.

He knocked on the brown mahogany door and was greeted by a short haired female named Shizune as stated on her name plate. He assumed it was the Principal's secretary.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke-san?" she asked with a warm voice. Sasuke gave a nod to the woman as she gestured the seat in front of the Principal's table.

"Please take a seat." Said the blonde principal who gestured for a second to the black leather chair. Sasuke mutely followed the order and sat down in front.

"I expect you to behave Sasuke." The Prinicpal named Tsunade said as she pulled out a paper form brown folder wherein the young man's class and schedule were written. She handed it to him and he gladly took it.

"Aa. By the way, I noticed a pink haired girl whom I asked directions. What's up with her?" he asked and leaned back to the chair. He heard the two woman chuckled that made him confused even more.

"Oh she's Sakura. Let's just say she has…." Shizune started after calming herself down however she was cut off by her lady boss,

"Social problems. Let's just say she's slightly socially inert."

Sasuke gave a small smirk and stood up. He bowed and thanked the Principal. Before he could take his leave from the office, loud banging was heard to the other side of the door with shouts from a male, a timid female and a normal but panicked one,

"Tsunade-sama!" came a loud voice they assumed was from the male one.

"Please let us in!"

"Tsunade-shishou! They're here! Shizune-nee-chan! Open the door!" and various cries from the three persons. Tsunade blinked once or twice from the voices until Shizune opened the door and revealed the panting persons, namely: Kiba Inuzuka at the right, Hinata Hyuga in the middle and lastly, Haruno Sakura who had another biggest frown.

Sasuke's eyes widened by a millimeter until he had sighted the pinkette and smirked. Sakura entered inside and slammed her hands unconsciously at the wooden desk of the principal.

"Hide me."

Hinata closed the door immediately and locked the door knob. She then followed Kiba and Sakura in front of Tsunade.

"Shimura Danzou's on his way." Came from Sakura again and panted heavily. Tsunade frowned even more at the mentioned of what she called cursed name. Kiba gave a nodded and took the leather seat for himself and said,

"He had 4 men with him. 4 men can you believe that!? And those men were asking for Sakura!"

"Forgive us but we don't know where she'll hide." Hinata said panicking and bowed upon seeing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, I didn't know you'll study here."

Sasuke gave a small bow with his head and smirked at her. He replied with the same silky voice, "Yeah, it was sudden."

Shizune thought for a while with her right thumb against her chin. She snapped her fingers and pointed her right index finger to under Tsunade's table.

"WHAT!?" came the question of Kiba, Sakura and Tsunade. Shizune chuckled and rubbed the back of her head and said,

"It'll be alright, you can be seen in front. However at the back….." she hurried to search the box beside the gray steel cabinets for a table cloth.

"I apologize," Came the voice of Sasuke who's still there and clueless about the happenings before her. Especially since the girl named Sakura was being searched by the general of the Air Force secretly.

"But I don't know what's happening."

"Kiba-san and Hinata-san will explain to you later, Sasuke-san. Now you three head to your class." Shizune said and opened the door for them after handing Tsunade a black table cloth. Sakura and the said principal were now fixing and sorting the new table cloth.

"Yeah. You guys go ahead…." Sakura said without looking up.

'_Interesting…'_


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

CHAPTER 1:

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. The song mentioned and the persons aren't mine too!**

**IT'S ON SASUKE'S POV BTW.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore __my clan__,__ and kill a __certain someone__._

.

.

.

"Do I really have to find a permanent girlfriend, seriously?" I said to my brother who had his raven hair tied at a low pony tail, onyx eyes like mine and 5 years older than me and also had lines from his eyes down to his cheeks.

I am a playboy and a flirt. I am me. I'm still young and I wanted to do what I _want_ while I _can._ I'm a rebel to be described.

I got out of the study room wherein I was homeschooled. I found my brother frowning at me as a greeting and came up with the subject that an ex of mine or probably someone I had flirted with called him (I give his number to the girls since I'm still deciding if I'll get a phone or what.).

"Yeah . Oh… and father asked me to enroll you earlier at FC: KP High." He said while walking away. I'm not surprised though, Father kept nagging me since this month began about enrolling to a school and quit home schooling to know how to deal with other people 'cause it'll help me in the future. I didn't enroll because I don't want to.

I followed my brother who'll probably record a song. I forgot to mention that he's a singer (mystery singer) called _Utaite* _in Japan's Youtube—Nico Nico Douga*. He had collaborated with many other singers too. He didn't show his face in public even though it is allowed. Well most singers didn't show their faces anyways. He's still famous you know and goes with the name: Amaterasu. And even though he didn't show his face, he just gave interesting facts or trivia about himself.

"You'll record?" I asked while following him to his room and waling beside him.

"Yeah. Don't distract me, will ya? I really need to finish this and upload with the video."

I gave a nod to him and walked until we reached his very big room.

Did I mention that _utaite _singers _often_ sing Vocaloid songs that are very famous around Japan?

I sat on his king-sized bed while he walked to his computed and turned it with other things like his condenser microphone and some mixers. He adjusted everything after that. I watched him while laying on my stomach.

"Aa fast. She already sent it." I heard him. There's only one female he had many collabs with and it's probably the female utaite named _Saharu_. I'm not interested in singing at all but I play lots of instruments. Probably seven. I play guitars, drums, piano, cello, flute, saxophone and violin.

Probably after 2 minutes of 4, I heard the music started and my brother sang with the said female utaite with a bond paper in his hand and condenser with the right one. The song started which I assumed was Just be Friends by the vocaloid named Luka? Luka was it?

I'm not interested.

I listened to him and the female one too singing that song (**note**_**: **__Just be Friends-Soraru and Komeru ver._)

My brother's good at singing thought I wouldn't admit that on his face. And the Saharu chick too. Interesting.

I unconsciously fell asleep on his bed while he was recording and arranging the said song. Minutes or so, he woke me up with the irritated voice of his,

"Oi, sleep in your room. Foolish brother…"

I glared at him and threw his red colored pillow at him as I angrily stomped to his door.

"That almost made me hit the erase button!"

I rolled my eyes at him and closed his door with a slam. I smirked afterwards when I got out of his room. I went to my own room and took my nap there. Time had passed until tomorrow came…

* * *

I did my morning routines before eating breakfast with my brother, mom and then dad. We ate traditional American food for the day but sometimes it's Japanese style cuisine. I was wearing casual clothes since I haven't obtained my school uniform yet. It's composed of black converse, dark blue jeans, dark blue button up shirt and white leather jacket on top.

Dad was seated at the head of the table on his left was me, on the right was mom then Itachi beside me.

"I expect you to behave in this school…" Father started a conversation before taking a spoon of his breakfast. I gave a nod and thought sarcastically,

'_Yeah sure.'_

Instead of voice my thoughts I replied, "I'll try Tou-sama." My father gave a nod and we continued to eat in silence. Did I mention that my mother continued to baby me? no? Well at least I have said it. She handed me my favorite tomatoes and poured my tea and such as

After breakfast, I immediately went to the garage after kissing my mom on the cheek. I sighed and took my favorite one but not those flashy cars. Since it's school, I picked: 2012 Mazda RX-8. It was maroon colored.

I opened the driver seat and placed my things beside. I started to drive to school and not fast. I'm used to drive really fast since I do underground racing sometimes. As I reached the school's big tall steel gates, the guards opened it. Knowing these guards, I stopped the car and handed them its key wherein one of them will park it for me.

"We'll just deliver your car's key later, Young Master."

Have I mentioned this school's for the rich people?

I gave a nod and proceeded with my bag. I went to the school grounds wherein not so many of people are in yet. I don't want to ask the male ones because I can be pissed off easily so I'll just ask a girl since it's way _faster._

* * *

I walked and walked until I spotted a girl. I can feel many eyes on me probably from the female population up the building. As I reached a place with many trees and there was a group of girls chatting and laughing. My lips formed into a smirk and walked up to them.

"Hello, ladies…" I greeted and their heads turned to me. They were 4 girls- 2 brunettes, a black haired and a blonde. The two brunettes were twins sharing the same hair and gray eyes. The black haired had orange eyes and the blonde had black.

They immediately blushed at my greeting. My smirk even grew wider when they asked while stuttering,

"Y-y-yes?

"Do you happen to know where's the Principal's office?" I asked with the same silky and deep voice that can make any girl jelly.

"Y-yes of course!" one of the brunette twins said and continuously nodded.

"Yes! It's there!" The blonde pointed to her west side. There was a building and the lower part was blocked by the trees of the school. I gave a nod and flashed them my alluring smirk. I replied,

"Thank you. I'll see you around ladies…" Before looking away, I noticed that they had hearts in their eyes while looking at me. I shrugged and went away—fast.

* * *

I noticed that this part of school had many red Japanese maple tree. Sighing I looked around and found a pink haired girl with her nose buried on her book. A _geek _huh? I shrugged and realized I have no choice but to ask her.

I walked up to the said pink head. Pink, pretty weird and _rare_ for a natural hair color considering her eyebrows were pink too.

This was the day I met a girl who was not charmed.

_Interesting_

* * *

***I have researched about the Utaite and Nico Nico. Well it's all true in Japan..**

***Utaite is the term called for Nico Nico singers who cover and upload previously released songs in the said website.**

**Is this chapter pointless? Review pls! I promise to make it up for you readers.**


	3. Start Anew

**CHAPTER 2:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. It's on Normal POV. I want to thank you all for those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and those who are following. It really gave me motivation! So please review if you can!  
**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**START ANEW**

_"From small beginnings come great things."  
~Proverb_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The three persons who were told to get out of the Principal's office were now seen walking along the empty halls whereas students were starting to go to their classrooms.

"I never knew you'll study here Sasuke-san." Hinata said with a small smile. She and Sasuke had been friends along with her cousin, Neji because of their companies were partners.

"I thought you'll call me Sasuke-niisan? Anyways, I was just suddenly enrolled. Father asked for it."

Hinata blushed because of the embarrassment and gave an assuring nod to the guy. Kiba however looked like he was inspecting Sasuke, looking at him intently. Sasuke, sensing this, looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"You're a new student huh?" Kiba asked breaking the silence with that he crossed his arms behind his neck.

"It's obvious alright?" Sasuke replied with sarcasm and almost rolled his eyes at the brunette, he quickly changed the subject,

"So when are you two going to explain what's happening earlier?"

"H-how about we meet at lunch? Y-you're a senior right? We sophomores and seniors share the same time…" Hinata suggested and bowed her head while blushing. Kiba glanced at her then gave a nod with a simple reply,

"Yeah we should. Lunch break's longer than the first break we have."

The raven haired guy just gave a nod to the two o them as they continued to walk along the halls of the school.

"Where should we meet then?" Sasuke asked after a minute or two of silence that fell upon them. Hinata and Kiba turned left after they had stopped few feet away from the stairs leading to the floors of the seniors.

"Maybe at the small café near the school?" Kiba asked without turning around and just continued to walk away with Hinata. The shy girl replied with a small nod and said,

"Yes. That'll d-do. S-sakura-chan doesn't eat lunch with us."

Sasuke gave a nod before taking the stairs which led him to the floor of the senior level. He gave a sigh before starting to search for his indicated room. The classrooms were looking the same. Each room had glass doors in front and at the back, wide sliding glass windows, lengthy white board, air conditioner and walls inside the room are painted light blue, the floorings appeared to be wood, while outside, here in the hall, were painted white and the tiles are green.

* * *

Sasuke walked further while reading the sign of each room until he found his. Sasuke shrugged and slightly knocked on the glass door, preventing his fist to break it. He waited for his teacher to notice him. Until someone shouted with that familiar voice,

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" with an accusing finger pointed at him. He turned his head and smirked at his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. A boy with sunny blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, three whisker-like marks at each cheek and with that loud and obnoxious personality.

"Seems like the new student has arrived…" a lazy voice said, he glanced at the side again to find his first period teacher closed the black marker and placed it on the side of the white board.

"Introduce yourself, Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke's fine." Sasuke reassured before walking inside fully in front of his now classmates. Numerous girls had their eyes with hearts, gaping at him. He gave a small smirk before introducing himself to the class,

"The name's Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you." His voice was bored and weary like he wanted to sit down at an instant and don't care to the class.

"My name's Asuma Sarutobi. Your first period for Economics, I think you can sit there beside Naruto-baka." His teacher said with a small smile pointing at Naruto without a seatmate. An empty seat in front of him was noticeable as well. Sasuke gave a nod to the teacher before proceeding to take the empty seat beside Naruto with a slightly curious face as he looked at the vacant seat in front of Naruto.

Sasuke dropped his back pack between his seat and Naruto's. He stayed silent as usual before glancing at Naruto who was grinning ear to ear that annoyed him very much to death. Sasuke used his right hand to meet Naruto's face at instant.

"Stop with that annoying look, will you?" Sasuke demanded to the boy before rolling his eyes because of his idiocy.

"Well I'm just glad!" Naruto countered with a pout on his face before sitting properly like Sasuke and tried his best to listen to the lesson of the day.

* * *

On the other side of the school, a pink haired was running for her dear life with 2 papers in her hand, a yellow and blue. She was 15 minutes late for her first period and they're probably half way through the lesson. What happened earlier?

"_Good Morning, Shimura-san." Shizune greeted upon opening the door to reveal the said man with his companions to guard him from any threat. The said man nodded and walked near to Tsunade who lately greeted him with a cold, "Good morning."_

_Tsunade pressed her lips and narrowed her eye at the man before her. Sakura however, didn't move a single muscle and felt herself stopped breathing for a moment. Tsunade asked the man before her with sharp eyes,_

"_How can I help you?"_

_Sakura was lating on her stomach, her left palm against the wood beside it while her right was placed on the wood above her head._

"_I haven't seen Haruno Sakura until Air Force, especially me, wanted her to hear out our offer. Any idea, Tsunade-hime of where she is in the current moment?" Danzo started and kept a stern face at Tsunade who equally challenged him with his stare and answered,_

"_I haven't heard of her entering the school yet. Maybe she'll skip? Who knows, Everyone is now even avoiding her because of you militaries." She spat the words at his face not caring if she'll be judged rude or not._

"_She became an outcast?" Danzo asked with a slight schock expression noticeable in his features. Tsunade nodded and her red lips thinned into a straight line before answering,_

"_A misunderstood girl! They see her as a freak!"_

"_A freak? I'd say she's gifted with that brain of hers. She doesn't need anyone to become a powerful woman with that intelligence of hers that-we need."_

_Tsunade had enough and chose to stand up with her blood boiling even more that she became flustered. She slammed her fist against the table almost causing Sakura to wince out loud because of the vibration replied with complete hate to the man,_

"_Look, she and her brain aren't weapons. She helped you once okay? Stay away from the girl Danzo. She doesn't want to be involved in the militaries!" _

_Danzo frowned at the lady in front of him as she even pressed more,_

"_Her brain had difficult problems that I and my team are working on. You know her condition and her brain is UNSTABLE. Don't stress her even more."_

_Danzo turned his heel away from the woman. He turned around to leave but before he could do that he replied with a perfect calm but threatening voice,_

"_Do what you want. I just have to talk to the girl." With that he walked to the door with his companions trailing him. Shizune hurriedly peeked throughthe blinds of the windows to check Danzo and his companions._

_Tsunade exhaled audibly through her mouth abd sat down on her chair ungracefully before peeking at Sakura under her table._

"_Situation, Shizune?" she asked the dark haired female who was peeking through the window checking the man whether he already got out of the school premises._

"_Clear. They got out of the campus."_

_Sakura who doesn't need to be told crawled out from her place then started to pant heavily. Tsunade offered a hand to her so that she'll have support to stand properly. Sakura took her hand and groggily stood up with her knees slightly jelly because of the time she'd spent under the table with her knees bet and feet against the wood so just she can fit inside._

_Sakura looked at her wristwatch on the left then realized she had been 13 minutes late for her first period. She glanced at Shizune who probably read her mind and was already scribbling a pass for her._

"_I almost forgot to tell you," Tsunade said and opened her table's drawer to hand her a blue paper._

"_You'll be in a senior's class for Advance Math, Science and Computer. Hope you don't mind. You're brain's really… well you know that already. Use that slip for pass, alright?"_

_Sakura smiled then gave her a nod before taking Shizune's. She bowed at them before going off to her class,_

"_Thank you, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-nee. I'll be off." She then closed the door and ran for her dear life. The worst part was that her first period teacher was her adviser in the class. She scampered away running and even took off her glasses so it won't bother her anymore._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Tbc._**

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter if I could get at least 3 reviews. See you soon.  
**


	4. Sakura Haruno

**CHAPTER 3:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING—JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. **I want to thank you all for those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and those who are following. It really gave me motivation! So please review if you can! This chapter is on Sakura's POV.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

SAKURA HARUNO

"_I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

I opened the door which caused everyone to look at me. Upon seeing my appearance they quickly turned away and started whispering,

"Hey, I heard Shimura-san looked for her today!"

"Yeah, what a creep! A honorable man shouldn't waste his time on finding a nerd like her."

"I agree… Freaky isn't it? Her brain is a _curse_."

"We should really stay away from her!"

I found my head spinning although it's not the first time I have heard them but their choice of words are so… _infuriating_. If I had a choice, I would choose to be a normal girl. A girl who experienced failing at exams rather than excelling in all subjects when people hates her. I hate my life.

And the world.

I began to hand my English teacher, Kurenai Yuhi my yellow pass they I quickly scampered to my seat at the back (corner), behind Kiba's seat. I ignored their looks and whispers as I pass through them.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked turning his head behind so that he can face me. I gave an exasperated sigh at him and replied as usual when Danzo came looking for me,

"Danzo and Tsunade-sama fought of course. It took me awhile to breathe and get out." He frowned at me and opened his mouth, he was about to say something but our teacher beat him to it,

"Sakura-chan, I heard you'll be spending your three major subjects with the seniors, Congratulations!" My head snapped to her direction. I gave a nod to my nice teacher who didn't judge me from the start.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei." I replied bowing my head to her direction. She continued the lesson after replying with a smile to me. I turned to glare at Kiba who just raised a confused eyebrow at me before turning around to face the board. I gave a sigh before listening to Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

As time passed, I found myself eating lunch in the library as usual with a thick book beside me. Even the librarian, Sandayuu Asama-san was looking at me with a small smile. Being confused at this action I replied to the old man with gray neat hair, gray beard and had round glasses,

"Um, Asama-jii-san, is there a problem?"

His eyes widened and shook his head He gave a small smile again and said,

"It just that you Sakura-chan, should enjoy your youth. Youth only comes once and you must cherish the time."

I smiled at him to before taking a spoon of my bento. I chewed it carefully and felt that he was waiting for a reply. I, then said,

"I use lunch time to get away with everybody, even Hinata and Kiba. I want to have some time alone too. Asama-jii-san, only few people like me in this school. A number you can count on your fingers. I'm not … normal…" My eyes looked down. I suddenly felt horrible.

"Don't mind everyone, Sakura-chan. They are the ones who have problems not you."

I gave a small smile at him and said,

"Yeah. Thanks Asama-jii-san. You made me feel better."

* * *

"You're finally here, Sasuke-nii." Hinata greeted upon seeing the raven-haired boy enter the small café with a bell corresponding to ring by the door. Kiba huffed and leaned back to his chair.

"Aa, it took me a while to get away from the girls." The raven haired replied as he took the empty seat beside Hinata and across Kiba.

"I don't even know why we need to tell you about her." Kiba said with pure hostility his black eyes piercing to Sasuke's emotionless onyx orbs. Sasuke didn't react or anything but replied with a perfectly calm tone,

"I'm a new student so I have the rights to know what's happening around my new school."

"Tch." Kiba replied while rolling his eyes. Hinata felt the tension between them and started a new conversation, changing the topic to Sakura,

"The p-pink haired g-girl earlier is S-Sakura Haruno, A c-classmate and f-friend of o-ours." Sasuke broke the staring contest between him and the brunette male. He heard him sigh and leaned closer to the table. He placed his elbow against it and his chin under his right palm.

"Commonly known as a freaky misunderstood girl." Kiba continued causing Sasuke to be more confused. Hinata gave a nod to the brunette boy and continued,

"She's n-not born a-and raised h-here in Konoha. She's from Suna and just received a scholarship."

"Hinata! You forgot the accident!" Kiba broke Hinata off causing her to smile nervously and waved her hands in front of her,

"R-Right, right! Sasuke-nii." Hinata said and turned to him and continued her story with her lavender orbs looking everywhere.

"B-Back then, she u-used to be the s-second highest r-ranking student consecutively. A-According to her, when she w-was travelling tog- go home from her g-grandmother's a-and crossing many streets, s-she paused when there was a-a 'go' sign in the traffic l-lights. She noticed that since i-it's late, there w-were only f-few vehicles probably 2 or t-three passing. When s-she realized that- there were n-none p-passing—"

"She decided to cross. She took a step first. She hadn't really crossed." Kiba broke Hinata off because she explained a lot and didn't get to the point which made him impatient, he continued while looking at Sasuke bravely with his same position.

"There was a truck carrying petroleum gas and a drunk driver driving a truck carrying different home products. Both two trucks clashed but before the blast could happen, Sakura already made a run but she still caught the impact.

"Luckily Tsunade was in Suna that time. She and her team took care of Sakura. Sakura's brain and her body were immobile for at least two months. She performed an operation to repair her brain and its cells however she misplaced a nerve path causing Sakura to be five or four times smarter than she usually was. The price however, became so high that she cries every night because of her condition. She's not allowed to tire herself, get to much excited or nervous-emotional, sleep late and lack sugar or water content and other _shitty_ things that I forgot."

"That's too bad." Sasuke finally replied. He never knew it will be so hard to get the girl especially with that condition of hers. He decided not to back down though. He let the story continued without saying anything. It was Hinata's turn to speak now,

"When s-she was in her f-first year in this school, t-there was this S-Science Fair. She j-joined t-though shed- didn't b-bring anything w-with her b-but a_ blueprint_. I-It just happened that t-the _secretary of the Air Force_ w-was one of t-the _judges_."

Sasuke smirked inwardly but he didn't react outside and just hear Hinata out. Hinata tucked her hair behind her left ear. She cleared her throat while she watched Kiba claimed their orders when they heard the bell, nonetheless, she continued,

"M-Many students w-wanted to d-disqualify h-her because she d-didn't bring a-an actual t-thing to prove i-it's real and p-possible to happen. S-She sketched t-the third J-Japanese military a-aircraft l-like a total s-skilled engineer. The secretary of the A- Air Force said it was p-possible causing h-her to won the first p-prize. She did it for m-money reward not for f-fame. I think it was M-Mitsubishi MU-2? I-If my m-memory's c-correct."

Sasuke's eyes widened when she had mentioned the model of the said aircraft which the pinkette sketched. No one knew it was a freshmen student who sketched the pure model of an aircraft used in Japan today. No wonder Danzo kept trying hard to make her agree to help them with new aircrafts.

Kiba came back with a tray in his hands along with 2 cappuccino, a black coffee and a slice of cake for Hinata. He brought the tray down to their table. He placed a cappuccino in front of Hinata and the cake, the black coffee in front of Sasuke before taking his- the last and second cappuccino.

"Thanks. How did you know I like black coffee?" Sasuke asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"A-ah, I told h-him, Sasuke-nii-san."

Sasuke gave a nod to the timid indigo haired female beside him. He felt that their conversation's over so he decided to remain silent like Kiba. He felt uncomfortable with Kiba staring at him like that but he didn't show sign of uneasiness to the said boy. Once they are done drinking their said beverages, they decided to go out of the store and head back to the campus before the bell rings.

* * *

I found myself taking a stroll around the seniors' hall since the bell hasn't ring yet. I am looking for a certain someone with chocolate hair tied in two high buns and brown wide eyes. I want to talk with her, Tenten is her name.

Dammit, where are you Tenten?

While I was walking along here the halls, there were only few seniors around. Most seniors were probably outside for breaks. Well, I forgot that most students were. Except me, I'm not interested in there so called 'outside world'. I rather, spend my time reading or calculating hard math problems or again maybe sketching or drawing.

_Singing…_

A voice from the back of my head whispered. I ignored it and went on walking around. I felt a heavy weight behind me and found the girl I was looking for since 15 minutes ago.

"Hey kiddo! Long time no see!" She greeted before letting go of me. I turned around to face the girl with the same attire as mine with her blazer missing as usual. She always complains how hot she felt when she's wearing blazer or felt irritated.

Typical _tomboy._

"Yeah. So about the announcement in Nico-" I said getting straight to the point before she shoved a two black envelopes in front of me. She grinned and exclaimed,

"Ta-dah! I have mine too. It's yours and Kiba…"

I timidly took the two envelope from her and tucked it inside my pocket. She put and arm around me, luckily there's no other senior around. It's just me and her taking a walk around. I started,

"Thanks for printing it. I'll just sign it later. So the Nico Nico's first night is scheduled next month and a week?"

She gave a nod before letting go off me. She huffed then crossed her arms in front of her. I raised a confused pink eyebrow at my companion. I was about to ask if there's something wrong but she beat me to it,

"I can't wait. They should've scheduled it next week! I have thin patience."

"So as mine…" I muttered incoherently. The bell rang signaling everyone to come back to their class. However, I have three periods straight with a seniors' class. I won't go back to my class to ask for permission. My teachers knew it already after all they were the ones who recommended for me to be placed in the seniors' for advanced classes.

Tenten turned the other way saying she had to go to the bathroom, leaving me here with no one to accompany me to find the certain seniors' class. I started to walk faster because I felt many students are rampaging to get to their class before their teachers come before them. I spotted a small place wherein I could hide for a moment-to isolate myself from the crowd before my head starts spinning.

* * *

After a good six minutes, the halls calmed down. I realized it's the perfect time to get in my class even though I'm late… again. I have a perfect excuse though: I can't find which class is written on this blue paper.

Good lie.

I already know which class since I strolled around earlier without Tenten yet. Sighing I went ahead and looked up to the signs of which class each door is. After I spotted my new class for the rest of this year, I stood up in front of the glass door.

With slight hesitation, I opened it and greeted the current teacher in Math. I had memorized the names of my teacher and my subjects earlier out of boredom. I bowed my head and greeted to the teacher,

"Konnichiwa Hatake-sensei…"

I stood straight again and noticed that he had stopped reading which I know a perverted book famous around these days: Icha Icha Paradise. He kept it at the back of his pants and motioned me to come closer.

He had silver hair, lazy eye?

The other one was covered with silver bangs completely and he was wearing a mask to cover his mouth. Weird but I found him cool though. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeve button-up shirt, black slacks and black leather shoes.

"You've finally arrived. Had a hard time finding this room eh?" He greeted back, his eye crinkled and I felt or knew that he smiled under that mask. I gave a shy nod to the man as I came closer; he introduced me to the class,

"She's Haruno Sakura, a year lower than you guys and will be joining Math, Computer and Science with you guys. Hope you treat her right…" My gaze turned away from him. I found the ground more interesting than usual.

"We reserved you a vacant seat in front of Uzumaki Naruto. Feel comfortable alright? Just bring out a notebook and pen."

I gave a nod and finally looked at him. He was pointing his finger to a certain someone, I followed the direction and I presumed that the guy's Uzumaki Naruto…

Coincidentally my gaze turned to his seatmate as well.

The raven haired boy from earlier, smirking hotly at me.

I frowned cursing silently...  
I hate his guts!

Someone up there really cursed me.

* * *

**Everyone's asking what Danzo wants from Sakura so, I made a flashback there whereas Kiba and Hinata were the ones who narrated. Hope that's enough. Feel free to suggest what you want and I'll certainly think about it.  
I updated as soon as I can since I had promised from the last chapter that I'll update if I could get at least 3 reviews. So here's the deal, for the next chapter I'll need 4 reviews :)  
Hope it's fair enough! Your reviews gave me motivation :)**


	5. How They Met

**CHAPTER 4:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING—JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**I want to thank everyone who read, fallowed and added this to their favorites. **It really gave me motivation! So please review if you can! I want to thank these persons:  
**JuliaAbadeerSkellington, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan, Raikiri80, Guest, Gaara777, bribri161, Guest, Author no Yu-Chan, NekoLova99**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**HOW THEY MET**

_The__ exciting thing about meeting and getting to know someone for the first time, is that you never know, they could end up being 'the one.'_

_~Unknown~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The pinkette's new classmates flashed her small smiles, fake or not. She adjusted her glasses and decided not to talk as usual whether it's her original class or not, she'll really stay muted.

The math class resumed after the teacher gave them a set of math problems earlier while waiting for the pinkette. The raven haired boy caregully watched the pink-haired in front of Naruto. There were times he's stealing glances without his seatmate noticing because he's too absorved in analyzing the problems.

The pinkette took out the plain dark gray notebook, she felt relieved that she hadn't wrote more than four pages in the said notebook.

After few minutes of copying the problems on the white board, Kakashi Hatake explained a little bit for the students and Sakura since she's new and had no idea what the problems were about. After explaining, he gave another set of problems for his beloved students that earned him groans and complaints except for few people, namely Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at her actions. He watched her ate three small chocolate balls before proceeding to do his work. He didn't want trouble for the first day in school after all, who knew if their teacher was still watching them under that orange book.

He took his black pen beside his notebook and rested his left elbow on the desk and then placed his chin under his left palm. He sighed out of boredom before starting to solve while kicking Naruto's leg once in a while when he caught him peaking on his notebook.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't surprised that she's already half way from finishing her work in only five minutes and thirteen seconds flat. Not that she's counting. Their teacher gave them thirteen problems for twenty minutes only, how _lovely._

Sakura lazily looked at her work which she finished in eleven or thirteen minutes. She placed her gel pen beside her notebook. She rested her left cheek against her fisted left hand making her look sleepy.

"Sasuke-teme! Look at that junior! She's already _fucking_ done… I can't believe it!" Naruto said upon leaning on Sasuke's side. Naruto pouted and began stomping his feet as his hands clutch his hair at the either side of his head. The blonde complained loudly that anyone's focus can be broken,

"Kakashi-sensei! I don't get number 7 along with 8, 10 and 11! Gah! 13 is the hardest! Kakashi-sensei!" Everyone in the room glared at him, including the pinkette for being so loud and obnoxious.

The said silver-haired teacher smirked under his mask before looking at Naruto with a mocking expression in his eye, he replied,

"Too bad Naruto, I don't give special treatments. Now you do that!"

His onyx eye roamed around the room and observed everyone, he found his students were either tapping their pen while thinking, scratching their heads, playing with their pens, and many things human nature shows of how they think hard and deep, pondering what they're going to do.

The single person caught his eye was the bored pinkette, dozing off to space.

'_As expected_' he thought before sighing. He closed his book and put it on his back. He called the pinkette's attention,

"Aa, Sakura-chan. Done already eh?" He lazily walked to the pinkette who was now sitting straight but she didn't reply to him instead, she just watched him made his way to her side as he took her notebook and read it with his eye.

"No way! That junior!?"

"She's already done!?"

"What the hell!? I can't even answer most of it!"

"Wow! What a total genius!"

Sakura upon hearing some compliments even though there was a hint of weirdness slightly blushed. She bowed her head so no one could see her embarrassment. Kakashi placed her notebook done with a proud smile under his mask then patted her head like a pet, acknowledging her intelligence.

* * *

Sakura went downstairs with a fast pace because there was a certain raven-haired boy following her with a smirk. Her frown deepened as she reached in front of her lockers. She hurriedly opened it to stuff some books inside her messenger bag. Inside of her mind, she formulated a plan

One: Take her books

Two: Avoid the chicken-ass haired boy who wanted to talk to her

Three: Meet up with her friends and tell them to wait for her in Kiba's apartment instead.

Four: Go to her check-up.

She gave a small smirk after exhaling. She carefully closed her locker and was surprised or shocked that the raven-haired boy was their leaning on the lockers with a smirk looking down at her, since he's a lot taller. She looked up to him and frowned, asking,

"What do you want?"—her tone sounded more like demanding than asking which she didn't mean it anyway. She observed his appearance: long side bangs, bad boy appeal, _playboy_ appeal, had two piercings on his right ear, tall, fair skin and _handsome_.

Definitely not her _type_.

The guy's smirk widened and held out a hand for her to take-shake. She bit her lower lip, thinking of a way to stir this boy away from her _politely_.

"I'm sorry." She stared at his extended hand, "I'm not friendly. I don't like you either." She turned around but found an arm blocked her way out.

"What!?" this time she mean it. It's very rare that she raised her voice; she's always calm after all. She glared at the boy

"You don't like me? That's the first time I ever heard that… from a girl." The raven head said then smirked at her. He slowly leaned down until their noses were few inches away from each other. Sakura blushed slightly because of the close proximity between them.

She regained her senses back together. She frowned at him once again, this time harder,

"I'm not a common girl, for your information." She turned her head away from him, "I don't like you… really…. Get off me _Uchiha-san."_

She pushed him off of her. She turned away with a small but evident blush across her cheeks. She impatiently asked,

"Why don't you leave me alone? It'll be easier." She started to walked fast again and didn't wait for his answer. But then he spoke,

"No. I can't" Sasuke replied with a cool tone as he regained his composure. He flashed her one of his handsome smirks. She turned to him after stopping and glared one last time before he spoke,

"You're too interesting, Sa-ku-ra…"

She raised a nervous eyebrow before running away to meet her friends who're probably waited for too long.

* * *

**REVIEW= UPDATE  
**


	6. Change

**CHAPTER 5:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING! JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. **I want to thank everyone who read, followed and added this to their favorites. So please review if you can! I was quite disappointed that **no one reviewed** on the last chapter :(

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**CHANGE**

"_Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby- awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess." _

_Lemony Snicket_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura found herself lying on the examination for the past two hours. Many circular colored things were connected to her: at each temple, two on her forehead, two on the either sides of her neck then three-five on her chest as well as the back.

Tsunade was on the other side of the room, monitoring her condition starting from her heart up to her brain. Sakura however tried herself to be comfortable, even though she wasn't.

She's _naked_ here for strawberry's sake!

Only a white towel was covering her whole body.

Tsunade spoke from the other side of the room requesting her through the microphone,

"Relax Sakura, close your eyes then breathe in and out slowly."

Sakura obeyed.

Tsunade was calmly sitting on the other side of the room, relieved that the pinkette's heart was stable—normal.

Her honey kissed eyes roamed around the screens in front of her. Her eyes lingered on a part of her brain then ordered Shizune,

"Take the pictures of her brain condition, we'll study it."

Shizune obeyed and began typing on the keyboard to sort it out—have a copy then print it all. Tsunade was now writing the medicine she'll prescribe to Sakura.

Upon few minutes of waiting, Tsunade emerged from the room and found Sakura sitting on the examination table with an impatient aura.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tsunade greeted to the pinkette, her heels were producing sounds as she made her way to the pinkette. She observed her for a moment with those honey eyes of hers before clearing her throat and saying,

"Here," she handed the white paper to the girl across her, "I made your dosage higher; those are pain relievers and some vitamins…"

The pinkette nodded and took the white paper with one hand while the other kept the towel secured around her. She asked with an impatient and embarrassed tone,

"Can I change now? This is awkward."

Tsunade chuckled and gave a nod to the young girl before saying,

"Once you've changed go home."

"Oh geez, like I love to stroll around this town."

* * *

A certain raven-haired male was taking a stroll around with his car around the city. He thought it's still early to be home. His family wouldn't mind anyways though, he hope that he could get home before his father does.

Sasuke sighed and took another tour around the city, this one was around the stores near the hospital, and maybe a store can catch his attention? Who knows?

* * *

Sakura immediately got out of the hospital and took out her cellphone from a small pocket from her bag. She hurriedly flip the top so that she could see who texted her. Of course her only two friends in the world,

Kiba and Hinata.

She frowned at Kiba's name: _Kiba Dog-Breath_ who texted her for 10 times while Hinata only texted her 4 times. The first six messages of the said boy were the same:

'_Are you done yet?'_

The next two were the same as well,

'_Hey are you done already? What the hell!'_

She frowned at the next one while she continued to walk alone,

'_Where the hell are you!? I'm hungry~ Or are you not done yet? I'm hungry~~~'_

Like he ate whatever she cooks anyway. Nonetheless she continued to read the next one. The last one made her so embarrassed that she wanted to punch someone or something near hear. She flushed beet red,

'_Hey are you now getting dressed? Or are you still naked? Either way, hurry up~'_

She gave an irritated sigh before typing that she's on the way home, heading to the bus station. She held the phone with her left hand before checking her money in her pocket.

'_Damn, my money's just enough for the fare… Great. I wish I have something left in the fridge.'_

She walked faster, frequently adjusting her glasses. She gazed at her surroundings; there were only few people outside probably less than 20. She walked faster like her heart beats for that moment.

A hand crept to her right shoulder and an annoying male voice said,

"Hey there, Pinky, why do you walk alone?"

It was a voice she didn't know who belongs to so out of instinct she did what she had to…

* * *

Sasuke found himself and his car around the corner of the hospital and few vehicles were passing by. He sighed and decided to take this route on his way home. He decreased the speed of his car until her spotted a blob of pink. He thought that he was just tired and probably hallucinating. He blinked once or twice as he watched trough his side mirror and concluded that he's not actually hallucinating.

So he stopped his car on the side of the road. There was no traffic anyway like that would be a bother. He hurriedly made his way to the girl he knew and an unknown boy with beige hair and big gray eyes.

Sakura hit his face using her left hand wherein she's grasping her cellphone and then kicked his stomach at instant with her right leg; There was another presence as she felt. She turned around and found the boy she had hated for a while now in his tall glory.

He punched the guy's jaw square.

"Uchiha-san." She said with a very grim voice as she watched him beat the guy. She was surprised at first but when he turned around she plastered her usual irritated face.

They heard the perverted man grunt that caused them to look at the guy. They watched him wobbled and ran away crossing the road since there was no vehicle at all. Sasuke didn't let this chance split away so he grabbed her phone and threw it to the guy's head, face….whatever.

She watched in disbelief with her eyes wide and mouth slightly opened as her phone hit the guy and watched it bounced few times before landing flat on the ground. She scowled and made her way to get it but Sasuke took her elbow.

She didn't seem to notice the truck going to pass by when she was busy watching her cell phone fall.

She watched her phone and listened to it as it cracked in horror with a gape on her mouth and angry eyes. Once the painful cracks were done, she turned to the boy who she now hated five times stronger than before. He was expressionless though, as if he didn't that happened to her phone.

He dared to look at her innocently as if he hadn't done anything bad. When he planned to smirk in victory for gaining her attention, Sakura kicked him in the shin. Hard and Painful. Her glasses fell off from her face, revealing her emerald orbs clearly.

She raised her voice which she hardly did,

"What the hell!? You broke my phone! It'll take me another month to buy a new one, Dammit!"

She grabbed his collar and made him leaned closer to her since he's taller,

"Just…. What the hell is your problem!?"

His eyes widened slightly then smirked at her once she had let go of him. This was the first time he was yelled by a girl—especially by the most quiet and misunderstood girl: Haruno Sakura.

'This is getting even more interesting…'

She quickly turned away to pick her glasses with a furious expression. She heard him say,

"I'll get you a new one." She turned to him and glared. She started to walk away from the guy and get home fast. Kiba's probably dying out there, not like she cared.

"Let me drive you home, it's dangerous."

"No, you'll probably do funny or rape me, though I'm the ugliest person in school."

He smirked at the girl and gave a low chuckle. He replied with the same cool and smooth tone,

"I promise, I won't do anything funny. Trust me."

She sighed and realized there was no getting out of this persistent guy. She gave him a nod but her expression didn't change,

"Fine! Just… don't!"

* * *

In the end, she found herself beside Sasuke in his car. She managed to keep her face blank or bored and prevented herself to strangle this human to death for breaking her phone.

"Talk to me. Most girls would be the one who'll initiate a conversation with me." He said. His tone was demanding. She replied by rolling her eyes at him and placing her gaze at the stores they passed by of the road. After two minutes and seventeen seconds, not that she was counting anyways, she replied,

"I'm not Most girls, idiot."

"Look, I apologized for your phone. I'll get you a new one." She heard him gave an exasperated sigh, "What phone would you like?"

It took her then seconds flat before answering,

"Anything. I'm not picky… like most girls. As long as it is useful.. enough."

"Hn…"

She considered his grunt as a 'yes', tired of arguing with this boy. It'll be a waste of energy.

* * *

Minutes passed and they reached her apartment building which he concluded that he's only six to eight blocks away from her place. They reside in the same neighborhood, it's just that his big house, probably mansion was somewhere near a small lake standing out like a sore thumb because well.. it was big.

"I never thought you live only blocks away from mine." He stated as he parked his car outside the building. She replied,

"Let me guess, you live in the biggest house in this neighborhood?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Predictable." Sakura said before going out of his car then closed its door. Sasuke climbed off as well and stayed outside for awhile to make sure she got home directly,

"Where are your parents?" he asked out of curiosity as he watched her opened the gates. She raised an eyebrow at him, asking in a voice of disbelief,

"Are we even close?"

"Right… But to remind you Sakura, we will get _close…_"

She blinked at him as she managed to open the door. Blush made its way across her cheeks. She replied,

"Oh really? Good luck." There was a hint of sarcasm as well in her voice. She immediately hurried to the second floor where Kiba and Hinata were probably waiting long for her.

* * *

Once she found her dear friend's room she knocked saying,

"It's Sakura." The door opened immediately to reveal a very hungry looking Kiba who really waited for her to come home so that they could eat together. He hugged her—bear hugged that he always do when they were kids. Especially when he's very thankful.

"Great your back! I'm so so hungry! Hinata won't let me touch my own food!" Sakura gave a small grin before pushing him off of her with such force. She heard Kiba's stomach grumbled.

She welcomed herself inside and took of her shoes. Kiba followed inside and settled himself on the dining chair. Hinata was checking the rice on his kitchen

Sakura gave a sigh of relief before plopping herself on his couch beside her dear bag. Everyone was quiet, except someone's stomach.

"My phone broke today." She stated starting a conversation. Hinata looked at her with a worried expression,

"I thought something bad happened to you! No wonder, you weren't answering."

"It got ran over by…a truck." Sakura buried her face with a brown pillow beside her.

"What!?" Kiba asked then grinned. He didn't even feel sorry. It was like a purpose to tease her and her foolishness.

"Look! It wasn't my fault alright? It's Uchiha-san's." Sakura countered before throwing the pillow to Kiba's face which he barely countered. Hinata turned off the stove before asking her,

"U-Uchiha-san? What's with him?"

"Oh simple…" Sakura started with a fake happy tone and pure sarcasm in her voice, "I was about to get myself robbed and he passed by with his car to save the day."

Afterwards she grunted. Kiba and Hinata laughed at her. She hated being laughed out so she glared at Kiba—hard. She decided to continue,

"Then, when the man was about to get away, he took my phone and threw it on the otherside of the street…. How manly." She rolled her eyes at the memory. She still hated him and that wouldn't change.

"Oh, he'll change it." Hinata said after managing to stop herself from laughing at her dear friend. She exhaled,

"After all, his family own the Uchiha Corporation—the gadget company."

* * *

**R. P**

**E. L**

**V. E**

**I. A**

**E. S**

**W. E**


End file.
